


Honeymade

by Dark_K



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_K/pseuds/Dark_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All was well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymade

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a small treat for those of you who followed Come Out and Play and are now hating me – as I am.  
> Hope you like it!  
> It’s just short and sweet and random, but here you go.

_Honeymade_

“I’m right, and you know I’m right, and therefore no one should ever, ever, argue with me again. I told this to Scott once, but I feel the whole pack should just abide to this as a general rule. A blanket rule, shall we? I’m always right. And that’s it” Stiles is saying, talking about their latest problem – which hadn’t been a real problem as much as an annoyance of a small newly turned Beta trying to get to Alpha by killing Derek.

Of course the kid didn’t have a chance – of course the kid wasn’t a kid either, he was a twenty-something year old, but it made Stiles feel wise calling the Beta a kid.

He was sent running with his tail between his legs, and all thanks to Stiles master plan.

“Shut up, Stiles!” the scream comes from the kitchen, and Stiles makes an indignant sound.

“You are here because of _me_ , sour wolf! Don’t you _dare_ tell me to shut up. I’m always right. I should be the Alpha!” he retorts, and can hear the snort from the kitchen.

The newly reformed kitchen, in the remodeled Hale house.

Nice place to hang out.

“You’re not a wolf, you can’t be Alpha” Peter answers him drily, although in the next second he puts his head to the side, as if conceding a point, “Even if you have a tendency to be right most times.”

He finishes speaking just as Derek is coming from the kitchen, a plate with lasagna on his hands that he almost drops.

“You are supposed to be on _my side_! I’m your _Alpha_!” Derek says, putting the plate down, and looking at the rest of the pack, daring them to contradict him.

They don’t, but anyone can tell it’s not because of fear, but just because their arguments are always fun – especially when Peter and Stiles are on the same side.

You had to be insane to take on the two of them working together.

“And he’s your boyfriend. I’d take care with what I said if he was _my_ boyfriend, because he can put you in the proverbial dog house” Peter advises and moves on to the table too.

Derek stares at his uncle’s back for a second, before turning to look at Stiles.

“As if” he says, and Stiles narrows his eyes at him.

“Try me, sour wolf.”

Derek actually smiles then, checking to see all the others are sitting and helping themselves to his food before going to Stiles and pulling him close, kissing him soundly.

“You’re not going to put me in the dog house” Derek states and Stiles glares at him playfully.

“Only if you admit I’m always right.”

Derek laughs then, a carefree, soulful sound that they get to hear more and more as the days pass by and things actually seem to work.

Allison and Scott are back together, and are going to go to the same college as soon as summer is over. Lydia and Jackson are in the same boat too, and Stiles is taking his education very seriously, but is not moving out of Beacon Hills.

He _is_ however, moving in with Derek the very next day. He’s not moved in sooner because of the overachieving Beta.

They are _good_.

It makes his insides all mushy.

“You are always right, Stiles” Derek repeats dutifully, nipping him playfully on the neck before pulling him to the dining room.

Not to quote J K Rowling or anything, but all was well.

And Stiles couldn’t even imagine being happier than he is right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Tada!  
> Just fluffiness and mushiness.  
> I feel better.  
> REVIEW!


End file.
